Here In your arms
by AdvancedFlea
Summary: Complete Stan X Kyle SLASH WARNING! It’s been 3 years since the tragic accident that injured Stan and killed his lover, Kyle but has Stan got over it or is he still fighting his inner demons? How and when will they be reunited properly?
1. Prologue

Here (In Your Arms)

Prologue

Sitting in his car, driving down the twisted mountain roads, Stan was content with himself. He had everything he wanted, he was going off to university soon, his parents knew about his sexuality and were ok with it, and he had his boyfriend by his side. "dude, did you see that chick oogleing us earlier in subway?" he asked

Kyle looked at him and laughed "Yeah! Oh man, I really wanted to just walk up to her and say 'why yes. He is my boyfriend' just to see what her reaction was" Kyle laughed.

Stan chuckled, looking over at him. Something didn't feel right, but he wasn't giving that too much thought.

"Dude! Watch the road! How many times? Do you want to kill us or something?" Kyle chastised him

"Sorry" Stan said, turning back and looking forward through the windscreen. Now he really felt uneasy. There was defiantly something wrong with the situation, but he couldn't work out what

"You ok?" Kyle asked

"Yeah It's just…oh I dunno. Something just feels, ya know, Off centre."

Kyle shrugged and looked around "I've been there before now…been here before now too"

"Wha..?" Stan asked, looking at Kyle

"DUDE! ROAD!!" Kyle told him off

Stan looked back just in time to see the road disappear from in front of them. He expected the car to start falling any minute, but it didn't, it kept moving forward into the night "What the hell??!!" he asked, panicking, putting his foot firmly on the breaks, but the car kept moving forward. There was no sound of screeching tyres, he could not feel the anti-lock break system vibrating through the peddle, then he noticed, he couldn't hear the sound of the engine either "What the hell's going on dude?" He looked over and saw Kyle with blood running down his face from under his hat

"I loved you…and you killed me! How could you Stan? You took your eyes off the road and you killed me!"

Stan jumped backwards, pressing his body against the car door, trying to get away, He suddenly worked out what felt wrong about everything, and memories of the accident came flooding back to him. He started sobbing "Kyle, I'm so sorry. I know it sounds corny, but I didn't mean it. It was an accident."

Kyles eyes filled with an evil glint "that's what they all say" he said.

Stan tried to back away further but couldn't. He knew Kyle was going to lunge for him. He had no idea what was going on, the car should have fallen, or stopped or something, but it didn't, it just kept moving straight on. Stan could feel his heart trying to pound out of his chest. Before he could do anything about it, Kyle Lurched towards him.

Stan shot up in his bed screaming, a cold sweat pouring off his body. He looked around quickly, whipping his head around before he realised where he was. Safe in his own bed.

"Man, I'm so fucked up. When are the nightmares going to stop?" He lay back against his bed, tears appearing in his eyes.

It had been nearly 3 years since the now 20-year-old Stan Marsh had swerved to avoid something on a road high up on the mountains, crashing through the barrier, injuring himself, totalling the car and killing the person who was both his best friend and crush, Kyle Brofslovski.

Kyle had some unfinished business with Stan, so had been granted a few hours life, where only Stan could see him, so as he could finish off what he had to do.

Both boys had been in love with each other for a long time, but before the car crash, neither had the chance nor the strength of will to declare it to one-another. Kyle died before telling Stan.

During the few hours they spent together, they went through an emotional rollercoaster, where they both ended up declaring their love, but with only limited time to spend together as lovers.

Stan managed to get 2 photos of them, right before Kyle disappeared for good. One of the two of them side-by-side at Starks pond, and the second was one taken by him accidentally setting the camera's timer to take two photos instead of one. The second one was of a final, tearful kiss between the two boys.

After Kyle faded out, his image in the photos survived, much to Stan's delight. While stan was downloading the photos to his computer, he noticed that Kyle had been back into his room and written him a note. The note told Stan that Kyle was glad the photos had come out OK on the computer, and that he should move on with his life, not sit there and be upset of what was and what could have been. This note can only have been written by Kyle after he faded away.


	2. New Car

-1-

New Car

Stan and Pip made their way out to the forecourt of a second hand car dealer ship. Stan had since gotten a job at the local computer store where he had been able to save up enough money to buy a new car.

"Thanks for coming with me Pip. It means a lot for me to have my sexy Brit with me" Stan said, feeling empty as he spoke the latter half of the sentence

"No problem Chap! Besides, I had to make sure you were getting a car that carried the British Standard kite mark. I'd hate for us to break down somewhere in the middle of nowhere, wouldn't you?" Pip chipped in his dense British accent that still had not faded

"Sure" Stan smiled. "But I didn't get a British car" He looked down at the electronic Key fob in his hand and pressed the button to unlock the car doors, pointing it forward in the general direction of nearly-new Ford Fiesta.

Pip looked at him "True, this one's come over from France, so it's still the American left-hand-drive. But it's a British design…I think"

"Whatever" Stan smiled

He'd been going out with pip for about a month now, and pip wasn't the first boyfriend had had since Kyle's death, but none of the 4 relationships he had been in felt right. No one was Kyle.

Stan opened the drivers door of his new car and threw the new ownership documents onto the back seat. He looked back at the passenger seat as pip opend the door and for a brief second, he Saw Kyle's face, staring up at him. "WOAH!!" he yelled, falling backwards against another car on the forecourt.

"Stanley!!" Pip came running around to his aid "Are you ok?"

Stan continued to stare into the passenger Seat "…Kyle. I could have sworn I'd just seen Kyle"

Pip looked at him and smiled "I had the same after my mum died. I continued to think I had seen her just about everywhere. These illusions subside after time, my dear." Pip said, helping Stan up.

"Yeah, I know." Stan said as they both got into the car, and he attached the sat nav he had been given for his birthday to the car windscreen "Right. Lets see how this does." He sat there and programmed in his address.

Pip put his seat belt on and watched

"Drive carefully!" The satnav said, accepting the address and calculating a new route.

Stan Started the engine and drive away.

Following the instructions of the navigator, he drove around the twisting and winding roads that made up park country.

Eventually, they ended up at the start of the mountain road where the accident had taken place. Stan stopped dead in his tracks, looking ahead blankly.

Pip looked over at him "Are you OK, Stanley?"

Stan started right ahead "I'm not driving down this road. He pressed a few buttons on the navigator and bought up a screen that said "calculate alternative route?" he was just about to press the "yes" button when pip interrupted him

"You will have to drive down that road at some point Stan. It's not going to go away and you can't keep avoiding it just because of one bad memory" Pip said.

"One bad memory?" Stan Grumbled "one bad MEMORY?!" He Yelled, turning to Pip and Snarling at him "Let me tell you something Phillip Pirrip. Kyle is more than just a memory to me, and the fact that I KILLED HIM Is more than just a BAD memory. It is something that I am going to have to live with for the rest of my life, however long that may or may not be. You don't have to deal with that every single damn day and YOU have NO right to tell ME how to deal with it. Is that clear?!" Stan snarled. Pip simply nodded, too afraid to say anything. "I'm taking you home, then you and I are through. Do you hear me?!"

"But Stan I…"

"I said THROUGH! I have nothing more to say to you" Stan Jabbed the Yes button on his navigator's screen and it re-calculated the route.

Pip sat there in silence, fighting back the tears.

"Turn around when possible, then, take the next left, 500 yards" The navigator said in its robotic female voice.

Stan Swung the car around and drove back.


	3. I miss you, Dude

-2-

"I miss you, dude"

Stan arrived back at the Marsh home after having left pip at his own house. His parents were there to greet him as he came in "Hi honey! You got the car, I take it?" Sharon asked

"Yeah" Stan replied with a half smile

"Let us see then, Stan." Randy smiled, walking past Stan to the car outside

"No Pip with you?" his mum asked

"We broke up" Stan replied

"How come?"

"Mum, it was just a meaningless relationship to me. I wasn't completely happy with him. It just didn't feel right."

"Stan, Sweety, I'm worried about you. You've had so many…erm… 'relationships' since Kyle died."

Stan sighed "I know, mum." With that, Stan began to walk upstairs

"Stan?" she stopped him with her voice

"I Love you" Sharon said softly.

"I love you too, mum" He said, continuing up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him.

Stan looked at his desk where the picture of he and Kyle was sitting there in a silver picture frame. He picked it up, walked over to his bed and laid on his back, holding the picture in the air in front of his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with me Kyle? I just can't seem to make any relationship work. Am I not trying hard enough? I know you said that you wanted me to move on and that's exactly what I am trying to do, it just doesn't seem to be working very well."

Kyle's face simply smiled back at him.

"I got a new car today, finally. It took me a while, but I saved up enough to replace the old one. Someone told me once, that there's still an oil stain on the tree from the fuel or something, but I can't bring myself to go anywhere near the accident spot. It's too…you know."

He lay the picture down on his chest "I finished with Pip today. He had the nerve to tell me what I…what WE had been through, was just a bad memory. Nothing more. I can't be with someone who thinks of it like that. The other guys well, Tweek was just too damn twitchy, Craig was an asshole, I thought Kenny had split up with Butters, not was just trying to wrangle a three-some Token decided he likes girls better…Jesus, Kyle. I'm doomed not to have another lover in my entire life."

He looked back at the picture "I miss you, dude."

Stan lay his head down on his pillows and closed his eyes for a few minutes, drifting off into a gentle sleep.

He was sitting on a bench at Starks pond, feeling a little chilly but waiting for someone. Who was he waiting for? His mind just seemed to draw a blank.

"Hey dude!" He heard from behind him as a pair of arms went around his chest and a set of lips landed on his cheek

"Hey Kyle!" he said, smiling up at the other boy. "What's up? I've not seen you in a while" Stan had no idea why he said that.

"Not much. My brother keeps pestering me, as does my mum. Everyone seems to have their little problems latly and I seem to be the only person that they come to"

"I'm sorry, is it bothering you?" Stan asked

"You're not. Everyone else is. That said, my grandma is helping me a lot. She's teaching me how to see things coming."

"See things coming? Whaa…?" Stan was confused.

"Yeah. You know. Like seeing into the future and watching out for those we love, like you."

Stan looked down at the snow covered ground, seeing only his feet on top of the white dust "Kyle, I hate to remind you but, Your grandma is dead."

"I know. Don't you remember? So am I"

Stan looked up and Kyle had completely changed. He had been wearing his normal clothes and looked like he always did. Now his face was covered in blood, pouring out from cuts all over it. His nose was broken and one eye was missing "AHHH!" Stan jumped backwards, falling over the back of the bench

"What's wrong Stan?!" Kyle asked

"You're not Kyle!! You can't be!"

Kyle advanced towards Stan "Stan, I need to tell you somthin-" he was cut off

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!! YOU'RE NOT KYLE!!" he yelled, starting to sob

Kyle looked at him softly. His face then changed to that of an evil look. Suddenly his skin disappeared, leaving only a skeleton and eyes. His eyes were glowing, fire red, filled with unimaginable evil "You're right. I am your worst nightmare!" he said in a low, menacing voice.

Stan lay on the ground, shivering from fear. He saw the skeleton Stan up in front of him. He knew what was going to happen next. He had seen this before "No! No please! NOOO!" He screamed as the Skeleton figure jumped up, then lept towards Stan, passing straight into his body.

Stan's eyes shot open and he bolted upright in his bed, sending the picture tumbling towards the floor. He cried out "HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Stan had no idea where he was.

After what was no more than a couple of seconds, Sharon came storming into the room "Stanley!! What's wrong?!" She said, moving quickly over to her son who was sitting on his bed, soaked in a cold sweat

"Mum?!! What the…? I'm home?" He asked, feeling disorientated and looking around "But…Kyle. We were at Starks pond. He turned into this evil thing and leapt into me"

Randy came tumbling into the room "What's going on?" he asked

"Don't worry" Sharon said to her husband "Stan was just having a nightmare" she cuddled Stan "But it's over now, sweetheart. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you"

Stan lay against his mother, shaking. "I miss him, mum. I want my real boyfriend back"

"I know honey. I know"


	4. The grave

-3-

The grave

Stan knelt down infront of Kyle's grave. The headstone read:

"Kyle Brofslovski. 1991-2006

Beloved son, brother and boyfriend.

Now he lives with the angels"

Stan just knelt there, lost in his own thoughts. Remembering all the times they had together.

There was a voice from behind him "Hey dude. You ok?" Stan turned around and Saw tall blonde standing behind him

"Hey Kenny. What's up?"

"I talked to pip"

Stan stood up and looked him square in the eyes "please don't tell me you've come his as his messenger"

"No. I haven't. I just wanted to see if you were all right"

Stan looked at Kenny "I'm as fine as I'm going to be, I think. Given the circumstances, really"

Kenny Smiled "Yeah. I kinda guessed that" He looked over Stan's shoulder and waved "BUTTERS! OVER HERE!"

Stan turned around and saw butters jogging towards them "Hey fellas. Hey Stan. How's it g-goin?"

"Hey Butters. What're you doing here?" Stan asked

"Well I went to Kenny's house, only Kenny wasn't there you see, so then I wanted to go and see how you were doing so I went to your house, but see, your parents said you weren't there either, so I kinda gussed I knew where you'd be, then I came here…and Kenny called me over so…here I am" he said in his usual naive manner

Kenny kissed butters on the cheek. "You're cute, you know that?"

Butters smiled and blush "Awh shucks Kenny." He said, his cheeks burning, giggling shyly.

Slowly, they all went quiet, staring down at Kyle's grave.

Stan broke the silence "Nothing's the same since he died." He said solemnly.

Kenny looked up "Well, that's true" He said "Cartman has no one to fight with, since I will no longer give him the time of day until he cuts the 'poor' crap out, we no longer have someone to be our voice of reason when we do stupid stuff, I have no one worth sexually teasing…"

"HEY!" Butters exclaimed

"…except Butters, none of the adults have someone to yell at them for doing stupid stuff and you…" Kenny stopped right there, knowing what he wanted to say, but not wanting to say it

Stan took the words right out of his mouth "…Lost my best friend, have no boyfriend and to cap it all, was the one who killed him. I know, Kenny"

Kenny put his arm around Stan's shoulders and smiled "Come on. Chin up, ay lad? Whatever version of heaven Jews believe in, we all know he's in it. He's watching us now, not wanting any of us to feel sorry for ourselves about what we did to him or because of how much we miss him. You know Kyle, He'd want us all to move forward. He'd say to you 'I don't want you to stay alone for the rest of your life. That will make you unhappy, which will make me unhappy' Or something like that"

Stan's heart nearly stopped right there. Those were the exact words Kyle had used in the letter he had left on stan's desk after they took their last photos together. "Where did you get that from?" He asked

"My head?" was all Kenny could reply "Why?"

Stan thought for a second. He couldn't tell them about the last day he had spent with Kyle, he just couldn't, or the letter, and nor could he tell them when those photos were taken. They would all think he was crazy and it's not like the photos would act as proof, since no one he knew had photos of people that had been taken after they had died. Or no one he knew ADMITTED it, at least. Probably for the same reason Stan wasn't going to. He looked at his friends who were all wandering what the hell was going on "he….he said that to me before he died" It was thin, but he hoped they would believe it

Kenny looked at him for a second. "Fair enough" he replied "Oh no" he was looking behind Stan

"What?" Stan asked, he could hear footsteps in the snow behind him.

"Hello there, Faggots!" came a horse, and smug sounding voice from behind Stan

"Christ, why did he have to turn up?" Stan uttered to him self

"Oh Hamburgers" Butters said in a small voice


	5. Why are you here?

-4-

Why are you here?

Cartman Noticed them from the footpath, the other side of the crematorium fence "Is that where Kyle's grave is?" he said to himself

He had never actually been to Kyle's grave, nor the funeral, so he had no idea or interest as to where it was.

He entered the crematorium through the side gate, crunching through the snow on the path up behind Stan

He saw Kenny look at him "Oh no" He heard Kenny say

"Hello there, Faggots!" he said happily

"Oh Hamburgers!" Butters muttered.

"What do you want, Cartman?" Stan asked abruptly, not turning around

"So this is where the little faggot was buried eh? I wander if the worms have got to his body yet?" Cartman asked

"Eric!!" Butters exclaimed

Cartman turned around and spoke in a very condescending voice "Awh! I'm sorry munchkin, want me to kiss it better?" He asked

"Back off, you fat fuck." Kenny said, putting his arm around butters

"Psh. Whatever" Cartman shrugged Kenny off "Oh, what do we have here? Faggot No. 2 morning over his little boyfriends grave. Stan. I can't imagine what its like to go out with such a weak little queer like Kyle. Couldn't even survive you, could he?"

"Go away, Cartman" Stan said, his eyes not coming away from Kyle's headstone, his voice sounding broken up

"It's a free country, I can do whatever the hell I like" He said, sitting on Kyle's headstone, putting his feet into the snow-covered gravel in the middle of the grave.

Kenny and Butters were taken aback by Cartmans Display of gross disrespect for their friend. They didn't know what to say.

Stan looked up, staring Cartman squarely in the face, his eyes burning with rage "Get your fat arse off there, NOW!!" he snarled

"Why the hell should I do that. This little homo got what he deserved!" Cartman sat there defiantly

Stan flipped. "YAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!" he threw himself at Cartman, knocking Cartman off Kyle's grave and sending them both hurtling to the ground behind it. They hit it with a dull thud and they both landed in the snow. Stan could only speak between punches "YOU!" Punch "DISRESPECTFUL" Punch "FAT" Punch "PICE" Punch "OF" Punch "SHIT!" He stopped punching him, his hand was getting sore already, so he started strangling him "I'll KILL you!! I swear to god Cartman, I'll hold my hands around your neck until you die!!" He yells out, tears flowing down his cheeks and dripping onto Cartman's coat.

"Crap" Kenny Muttered, grabbing Stan and pulling him off "Stan!! It isn't going to do any good" he said as he pulled Stan away and pushed him down into the snow, standing back-to-back with butters, both of them now between Stan and Cartman.

Cartman got up, Stan remained on the floor. "Stupid Faggot" he said as he walked off.

"S-stan? Are you ok?" Butters asked softly, running to Stan's side and putting his arm over him

Stan stood up, butters stood up with him "I hate him. I hate Cartman for how he spent his entire life ripping on Kyle, the attempts he's made to kill kyle, and every time he's tried to make Kyle feel small just so as he can feel big. I hate him so much" Stan said in a low voice as he wiped the tears from his face

Kenny looked at him "Yeah, we Cartman's not exactly top of my best friend list either. All the "Faggot" comments, all the "Poor" comments. They piss me off"

Stan started to walk away to his car "I'll catch you guys later. I'm heading home"

"Later, dude!" Kenny waved as Stan walked away

"You think he'll be ok?" Butters asked

"Yeah, I think he will be, in the end." Kenny replied. "Stan's a tough cookie. He won't break easily."


	6. The Road

-5-

The road

Stan had been driving around aimlessly for about 2 hours. The sky was starting to get dark and the streetlights were beginning to come on.

He was lost in his thoughts. Thinking back to a time where he was happier, A time when Kyle was still alive.

He'd been in love with Kyle for a long time, and during that time, he'd been through one hell of what could only be described as an emotional rollercoaster. There were times when he thought Kyle was going to reciprocate his feelings and say something like "Stan, I love you, will you go out with me?" and there were times when he thought the one he loved hated him for all he was worth. That few years had bee about the hardest part of his life so far…up until that fateful night of the car accident.

His phone rang as it sat in his pocket. He pressed a button on the car that said "Phone"

"Hello?" He asked

"Hey Stan" a patronising voice came across the car's speakers

"Cartman, I do not want to talk to you, go away, and leave me alone" he said, hanging up

A few seconds past and the phone rang again

"Hello??"

"Don't hang up on me, arsehole!"

"Cartman, what do you want?" Stan was beging to sound inpatient

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to talk, see how you were feeling and all"

Stan could almost hear Cartman's grin

"Why the hell would I want to talk to you, of all people, about how I am feeling?! You don't even care that someone who tried to be nice to you, even after all the times you fucked him over, is dead. What did you think would give me the impression you even gave one flying fuck about how I'm feeling?" Stan growled.

Stan had taken some of his concentration off the road. He was still aware of what was going on around him and capable of responding, but he wasn't paying attention to the route he was taking. His brain was working in automatic mode as he turned up the mountain roads.

"Hey! I'm concerned for you Stan" Cartman sneered "I mean, you're a queer little faggot who killed his dirty Jew of a boyfriend. You've got to be feeling pretty low"

"Cartman, Listen carefully because I am only going to say this once." Stan spoke very calmly and collected "I do NOT want to speak to you, I don't want anything to do with you and I swear to god, the next time I see you, if you are opening your mouth for anything else other than food or oxygen, I am going to take my pocket knife, and cut out your voice box" He maintained his cool "Get this through your thick head. No one likes you, all the girls think you are ugly, even Kenny, who will sleep with just about everyone, won't touch you with a sixty-foot-pole. Good Bye!" He hung up again, pulling his phone out of his pocket, turning it off and throwing it on the passenger seat.

Then he realised which road he was driving up.


	7. Once again

-6-

Once again

Stan stood on the breaks so hard it stalled the car's engine. He re-started it quickly, as the freezing temperatures would not take long to cool the inside of the car down. No matter what, he knew he had to keep the engine going, if for nothing else, for heat. The he sat there.

Stan contemplated for a second, turning the car around and driving back the long way, but then he looked at the clock on the dashboard, he was going to be late home. He decided, enough was enough, he was going to take his chances with the mountain road, but drive very carefully. He started to move off again, slowing almost right the way down to zero as he approached the first turn.

He guided the car slowly around the turn in the road, and breathed a sigh of relief, speeding up a little, as his confidence built.

It did not take long before he was taking turns at his normal speed. Now he was starting to feel pretty good about himself for the first time in 3 years.

All the problems he had been having since Kyle died seemed to be passing him by now. With every turn of the wheels, and every passing road marking, his troubles just seemed to be getting further and further away.

He reached the top, before the long road back down to South Park, and he stopped for a second, looking over the twinkling glow that is Park County

"So this is all it would have taken eh? Me coming back down here and that would have been it?! God, I feel so stupid" he said, smiling to himself. He put the car in gear and began driving down the hill side

As he drove down, he began talking, not to himself, but to Kyle. "Well buddy, this is obviously what someone wanted me to do" he said with a smile on his face "I Feel like I've left all my problems down at the bottom in North park. I tell you, I feel a hundred times better."

He began to speak more solemnly "Kyle, I miss you. I know you said you wanted me to move on but I'm finding it so difficult. It just seems like the idea of moving on without you just isn't the right thing to do. I don't know If I'll ever find anyone I can love properly again." He looked up through the top of the windscreen towards the sky "No one feels right. No one is you"

Suddenly, He heard Kyle's voice, but something was wrong, it was panicked "STOP!!" he heard

Stan Stepped on the breaks, but nothing happened. The ABS light on the dashboard lit up and he felt the ABS vibrations through the peddle, but the car didn't slow. He'd hit a long patch of ice. He turned the steering wheel hard-over to the right, but that still had no effect. The car slammed into the wooden fence which had recently been replaced from the last time a car Stan was in control of, had gone through it

"Oh no!! Please, god no!!" He yelled as the brittle wood offered absolutely no protection what-so-ever. The car crashed through the fence and went over the ledge.

SMASH!! The car bounced once, Stan was still strapped into his seat. SMASH!! The car bounced twice, he hit his head off the ceiling. SMASH!! He hit his head again, harder this time, There was a loud crack, and everything went black.


	8. A Love Once Lost

-7-

A love once lost

"Stan?" A familiar voice asked

Stan simply groaned

"Stan!!" The voice asked again

Stan felt strange. He was partially aware of what happened, and could still hear the car engine which had managed to stay running, but he couldn't feel any pain. Why couldn't he feel any pain?! He bolted upright, only to find he wasn't in the car

"That's two cars you've done that to now"

Stan turned around and saw Kyle's worried face "KYLE!!" he called out

Kyle looked the same as Stan remembered him, but he wasn't solid. he was very slightly see-through and he was just hanging there in mid-air, his freckled face looking very worried for the welfare of Stan

Stan moved quickly, throwing his arms around his lover and pulling him into a deep, passionate Kiss. They held there for a minute, wrapped in each other's arms, Stan running his hand over Kyle's neck and squeezing his hat, Kyle wrapping his arms under Stan's and holding him close. A Tear ran down Stan's face.

Soon after, Stan realised something didn't feel right. He reluctantly, and slowly broke away from the kiss and looked at Kyle.

Tears filled Kyles eyes The Stan's mind began to piece everything back together, recalling the car bouncing down the hill

He began to think out loud. "Hang on, I moved over to kiss you…but I didn't run, walk, or crawl, did I?"

Kyle shook his head

"And there are no cuts and scapres on my bo-" he looked down at his arms, only to see that he could just about see the mangled mess of the car's front end through them. He knew that the fact he was out of the car wasn't right, as he realised his seatbelt had not come undone…then the fact he could see through himself sank in. He looked at Kyle, who was choking back the tears "-dy…I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Yes, Stan. Yes, you died" and with that, Kyle burst into Tears, dashing over to Stan and hugging him tightly, crying into his chest

Stan held onto Kyle tight, resting his head on the top of Kyles and comforting him. He looked down through what was left of the windscreen and Saw his own body slumped forward in the position the seatbelt's locking mechanism had kept it. "That final bounce, I must have broken my neck" He said.

Kyle looked up, he wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded "Yeah, I think that's what happened. Do you remember any pain?" he asked

"Only from whacking my head off the car roof" he responded

"That's good. You weren't in any agony then"

"Were you, when you died?" Stan asked. Kyle simply shook his head and Stan Cuddled him tightly. Kyle shook his head.

They could both feel something pulling them upwards. They looked up to the sky, then down at each other

"Whatever's waiting for me up there, I am not scared of. The only regret I life I have is not paying enough attention when I was driving. Whatever happens, I have you" Stan looked deeply into Kyle's eyes

"No" Kyle smiled. Stan almost went into shock, Kyle leaned into him "We have each other"

Stan became overwhelmed with emotion and once again, pulled Kyle into a kiss, pulling their bodies close as they floated up into the night sky. They remained in the kiss, until they vanished from sight.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Here lies Kyle Brofslovski.

1991-2006

Beloved son, brother and boyfriend.

Here also lies Stanley Marsh

1991-2008

Dearly loved Son and Brother

Tragically taken from us in the prime of their lives, Snatched from the world in two separate accidents. Now they live with the angels, and lie with one another as each other's angles. Together at last.

Rest in peace, Boys.

_The End_

_Here (In your arms) (Remix)_

_HelloGoodbye_

_Remixes! _

I like, where we are, when we drive, in the car.

I like, where we are…Here

'Cause our lips, Can touch

And our cheeks, can brush

Our lips, Can touch…Here

For you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers "Hello" I'll miss you quite terribly

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

I like, Where you sleep, when you sleep, when you sleep, next to me

I like, where you sleep…here

I like, Where you sleep, when you sleep, when you sleep, next to me

I like, where you sleep…here

For you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers "Hello" I'll miss you quite terribly

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips, Can touch

Our lips, Can touch…here

You are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers "Hello" I'll miss you quite terribly

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

You are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers "Hello" I'll miss you quite terribly

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you,

I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you,

I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you,

I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you,

I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you,

I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you,

I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you,

I miss you, I miss you, I miss you.


End file.
